The Infinity Zone
by ArceefanTFP
Summary: My first attempt writing a crossover Story, Taking Ideas and characters from my Transformers story The Unseperable Sparks and Mixing it with Tales of Xillia and whatever else I could end up writing into it. It's going to be an interesting ride. Let me know what you think by leaving reviews. Will be rated M for all kinds of things, including lemons so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

"What're your orders sir? What do we do with him?"

"He should be detained. CEO Gaius will deal with him in due time."

"At once Mr. Chairman."

"What are you talking about? I was just here to find where my friends are! Where's Arcee and Sparkwave huh? Answer me or so help me I will..."

"Oh them? They were unfortunately unable to withstand the 'treatment'. I'm sorry, did your little toys mean more to you than what you led us to believe young man? Were you engaged in forbidden love with them? Oh my you were weren't you? Well isn't that just all kinds of sick! You're a pervert Mr. Jack Darby! Don't worry though, I made sure their suffering was nice and slow! So do you hate me Mr. Pervert? Hahaha! GOOD! I hate you too!"

"Knock it off Agria, don't lie to the boy."

"Hmph. Fine. You handle him then miss walking obscenity!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now Mr. Darby. It's time for breakfast."

"What?"

"YO SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY! GEEZE YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD AND YOU'RE RUNNING LATE!", a voice had said, very familiar to the one who was having something of a nightmare just moments before.

"O-oh sorry Sarah, I'm getting up.", I replied.

"Yeah you better be! If it wasn't for me you would never be able to do anything. Just be thankful you have such a cute girlfriend like me to wake you up!", she replied, quite happily.

"Hey don't joke about that! People will get the wrong idea! And you know I like Arlene!"

Sarah sighs, "You do know we're sisters right? Why not just date us both and make us both happy? We would definitely share you if you only asked it of us."

I come down after hurriedly getting dressed and getting my teeth brushed, and said, "But what if I want to marry one of you someday? What then? Would you not be jealous of the other in that case, plus you do realize that Earth is nothing like Cybertron don't you know? Most people wouldn't see the 3 of us as a legitimate couple, I mean we just barely managed to allow same sex couples the right to marry, but do you REALLY think that anyone would be ok letting us do the same thing? Polygamy is still frowned upon, even if it's normal for another planet's culture, even if that planet no longer exists due to the Omega Infraction that happened 2 years ago. There are so many places and people in this Titania that we're STILL finding sections of Earth intermixed with all the planets that got fused together. We only know barely 10 percent of this new planet that has increased 10 times its original size and it's all rather hard work, trying to map it out."

Sarah gave me a kiss and said, "Well baby you're an excellent cartogropher. I know you'll get it done before anyone else. Now take your lunch and go earn us some money ok? I'll keep the bed warm for you, you sexy sexy man. Get here before Arlene comes over though. I want you ALL to myself!"

I sigh, "Sparkwave... You're impossible. Impossibly beautiful."

Sarah replies, "Hey be careful saying my name so casually! You know what would happen if the existance of the Cybertronians would come to light don't you? Do you WANT that war happening to this planet like it did to our original world? Honestly I'm glad I don't have to see Mega-jerk's face anymore. I hated having to fight my own sister just because we were on opposite sides. I DON'T want to go back to that."

"But you have to see his face every time my boss comes over..."

"Slag, don't remind me. Why must he torment me still!? I don't go by my old name anymore and even altered my Cybertronian body to the point where I look and sound nothing like that old spider me that used to exist. It was extremely painful to go through it all, but Airachnid had to go. I wanted to be with my sister Arcee and not fight with her all the time. And you, the man I fell for that day we ran into each other when Megs sent me out to perform recon and I came across you as you were on vacation in Mexico. You looked really sexy in that speedo, even if it was something Arlene had you wear at the time. She didn't know it was me though, not you either, when I was in human form and, not having any idea how weak humans were, nearly drowned to death that day. Ever since you saved me I've loved you. You know the rest of that story, and how it eventually played out to how it is now. Here I am going down memory lane. Hurry home honey. And get here before my sister does, ok?"

I replied, "Okay, just for today I will do so. Hopefully Michael Gaets will let me leave early."

Sarah waved off to him and said under her breath, "Mega-shit thinks he's SO clever being his boss? I know what it REALLY is. He just wants to keep a close eye on me and make Jack draw out the world so he can come back as leader of the Decepticons and try to take it over all over again. We still haven't found the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons, or June, aka: the all powerful ex-Decepticon warlord Deathshine anywhere these last 2 years. Not even Miko and Raf have been found, except whenever they come on TV as the leaders of Gaia-Washington and Worldsoft Industries, which was originally Microsoft once upon a time. Not that we really know where either the former White House and Microsoft ended up. But I do have to be happy for them, Miko literally rules an entire nation as President and Raf is the owner of a former Bill Gates company."

Elsewhere, In a hospital emergency room, is a woman, in her early to mid 40s, hooked into various machines, asleep.

A nurse comes in to make her rounds, and talks to the woman in the bed, "Well I don't know if you can hear me in there or not but It's been 2 years since we found you passed out in the middle of the street. You were alive thank goodness but everything we've tried to do hasn't woken you up out of that coma. Even Dr. Jude's Healing artes haven't been of much help. Who are you anyway? I guess it doesn't matter though. We haven't heard a single word of any friends or family looking for someone with your description. That must mean you aren't from this region of the world. Anyway I'm done in here now so I'll let you go back to sleep."

As she turns away though, a hand grabs her arm and holds on tightly.

The patient in the bed opens her eyes to look at the woman, who is scared out of her mind, calling for help, especially because the eyes looking at her are glowing bright red.

"W-who are you?! A monster?! Say something or I'll have to call security and let them deal with you!"

"J-Jack... Where's Jackkkk...?"

"Who's Jack?"

"My son... My son..."

"Your son isn't here! Is he human?! What are you if you have a human son and your eyes are lit up like that?! Is he a monster too?"

"Not monster... Not monster... Alien... Robot... son half robot... I'm June Darby. But That's not all. I am the ultimate warlord Deathshine. All the universe is my kingdom. Will destroy Megatron. Must stop him from conquering planet. Initiating self diagnostic. Complete... Body damaged heavily. Unable to transform. Unable to fire weapons... Unable to function as either human or Cybertronian. Human... I do not mean to scare you. Please, help me recover. I cannot think or talk normally. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I won't tell anyone about this I swear just don't hurt me!"

"You are... safe... with me... I am powering down... Next we talk... I will not know anything about this meeting between us, as my first systems to come back online will... be of June Darby... so please forget we met, and treat her as you would human... ok? Good bye..."

And with that Deathshine, in her semi-awake state, fell back to sleep, the glowing red eyes dimming and replaced by normal human irises.

The nurse then said, "I didn't ask to deal with something like this when I studied medicine. But I promise you even though I'm scared of you, I'll do my job and help you through this 'June'. It's my duty as a nurse."

She then went to the intercom and buzzed the doctor.

"Dr. Mathis Please report to room 28, patient showed signs of awakening. Must come quickly."

After a few minutes he showed up and asked, "What is it nurse? Is something wrong with the patient?"

Before she could say anything June woke up groaning in pain and clutching her head, "Where Am I?"

Dr. Mathis said, "You're In Fennemont General Hospital of the Reize Maxia region. Can you tell us who you are Miss? Where do you come from?"

She replied, "I think my name is June Darby, I'm not sure though. My home? I think it's called Earth? Where is Reize Maxia? Where am I? Am I still on Earth?"

Dr. Mathis sighed and said, "Ms. Darby, Earth doesn't exist anymore, but then again, neither does Reize Maxia. It's a bit too much to explain right now to someone in your condition. Please go back to sleep and we'll come back to you in the morning, ok?"

June nodded weakly and said, "Alright. I don't know what to say right now but I'm still sleepy anyway. Goodnight handsome."

Dr. Mathis and the nurse both blushed at that, especially after she winked suggestively to him.

"What was that?", the nurse said.

Dr. Mathis replied, "I don't know. Something tells me things could be troublesome with her."

The nurse thought to herself, "That's the understatement of the century. Just who or what exactly is she anyway?"

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay now you want to grab them gently. Gently now, don't squeeze too hard or you'll break them, and trust me you really don't want to do that. It's nigh impossible to get them replaced if you do."

"Oh so you're saying this is like the scrotum of a male human? Weird, I don't see any phallic appendages here.", said a woman with a very dignified tone.

"Oh come on now, that's not what this is. Haven't you ever handled nearly extinct animal eggs before? I went over this with you already. Not everything has to do with those dirty books you read during your break Milla, so please be careful what you say in case we have young children over watching us do our jobs while we work. As a zoo we see a lot of field trips from many different regions, especially since we are the only zoo in this region of the planet, seemingly the third ever found since what happened 2 years ago, which lead to this state of things, and we don't want to lose any of our animals that are even harder to find in the wild than they were before. This isn't just your planet and dimension any more you know."

Milla sighed and nodded, "I know Mr. Herman. This is the only thing I can do as a former Goddess, since ever that happened I seem to have lost my way of finding where the spirit realm even is. It was oringinally behind my house in Nia Khera but it seems that with that event that it was lost, and after 3 months of trying to find my friends and loved ones to apologize to them for failing to protect them from this I happened upon you as I had no home here and I am thankful for you tending to my needs this whole time. At least here I can watch over the survivors of that ordeal."

Herman replied, "Well what can I say? You reminded me so much of my late daughter that I couldn't say no to you. Anyway, you can go take a break if you wish. I'll finish up here. Get yourself some rest because tomorrow I'll need your help to tend to the elephant and snake cages."

Milla nodded and said, "Thank you sir. I'll see you when you get back home. I'll fix something really good tonight."

After Milla got back to her home of the last couple of years she got ready to relax, stripping off her clothes very slowly, as each piece felt like it contained all of her stress and anxiety that she had to deal with as a Goddess, the Lord of Spirits, and even as an amateur zookeeper. She rinsed her face first, to clean all the worlds problems and the layer of makeup she had on away from her face, not that she really needed to wear any, but she liked how it accentuated her already natural beauty. She looked at herself in the mirror, and as she looked upon her breasts she remembered, somewhat painfully, of the man she loved and how she missed him, even though she had to leave him to be the Goddess of the world, she missed his touch, the way it felt, and the things it did to her body. She read of this all the time in her hobby, which was reading all of the worlds erotica she could find. She really loved anything that was considered banned or 'too hot for tv'. She loved reading about bondage and s&m as well. Everything she read gave her enjoyment, fascinated quite deeply with the way humans interacted with each other, and how even she wanted to experience those things with a certain medical student turned doctor. She never actually managed to sleep with him during their travels together, but she did share tender moments with him, touched him, and built memories with him. She remembered how he smelled and the feel of his hand in hers, which was the last time they touched, right before she part ways with her mortal friends. She couldn't admit to him however of how it made her thighs feel at the time, not wishing to tell him in front of everyone else, or how her thighs felt when he cared for her as her legs were broken. She knew that it was partly due to not wanting to tell him when she knew how Leia felt about him, and figured she would've been a better partner for him than she would be, knowning she'd have to leave someday, but she realized he had fallen in love with her back, but at that time it was too late. She got his confession right at the moment she could no longer be with him, and now she had no reason to get back to that life, now that the spirit realm was inaccessible. She hasn't even managed to find all the Summon Spirits yet, the only ones with her being Undine and Sylph, with no idea where Efreet and Gnome were. As she reflected on these things, her mind drifted heavily to Jude, and as she thought about him, she couldn't help but rub her most intimate place, feeling herself growing hotter and hotter, and increasingly wet. She stuck her fingers inside slowly, feeling the rocking vibrations of her own body clamp down around her fingers. She licked off the fluid, and found it to be very sweet, but she wasn't satisfied yet. She reached back down, and continued to massage away the fiery itchiness that drove her to madness, poking it, making all kinds of wet sloppy noises as she did. She even started to make noises herself, finding it to be very exciting indeed. She needed him, wanted him bad, so bad even she couldn't understand it, but as he was not there she was determined to drive her longing away as furiously as she could, until after a great deal of effort was expended, and she had been attacking her womanhood for about 15 minutes straight, she finally exploded in a huge surge of relief, though the floor of the bathroom was not spared in the process, as the liquid coming from her had covered a big spot on the floor, spreading out ever so slightly. After she regained strength in her legs and caught her breath as she was screaming out the name of the one that made her heart skip a beat or two, she started to clean it, and said to no one but herself, "Look what you made me do Jude, I made such a mess and it's all your fault. When I find you I'm making you take responsibilty for making me like this." She then turned on the bath water and let it heat up and fill the tub as she was taking care of her peach's nectar that had squirted out. Afterwards she got in the tub and started to clean herself up after her ordeal.

Elsewhere, in the Fennemont region, a doctor sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me right now. I wonder who?", Jude had said.

His assitant nurse said, "Probably an old girlfriend. Sure you didn't do anything to upset anyone recently?"

"Not that I know of.", was his reply.

"I bet it was an old girlfriend. Probably cursing you for making her life messy and complicated. I hope you didn't have any kids that you ran out on.", she teased.

"I'm not like that, I wouldn't do such a thing. Besides I don't really date anyway. I can't." Jude replied.

"Why not? You're a handsome guy, even though I already have a boyfriend myself if I was single I'd seriously ask you to bed me right here. Even our patient thinks you're hot, and if you have cougars going after you you're definitely the living embodiment of the eligble bachelor." she replied.

Jude said, "Because the one I want is truly one of a kind, and will never compare to anyone else is why, and I'm leaving it at that."

"Fine... man you're hopeless. This mystery woman certainly has you you by the curlies doesn't she? You mention her every now and again but you'll never tell me more than her name. Where is this Milla anyway?", she asked.

"I can't tell you that. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway though.", Jude replied.

"Try me.", she sneered.

"Milla is actually the living Goddess and Lord of Spirits Maxwell.", he said.

She replied, "Yeah uh-huh... Sounds like a video game waifu if you ask me. You been going after 2-d women huh? Nothing wrong with that, other than not being able to slide inside their hot pulsating bodies and take them for all they've got. You've got two 3D women right here for you to have your way with and you choose a fictional girl? Man I'm hurt."

Jude looked at her and said, "You don't know the first damn thing about it and I'd advise against talking about her like she was some cheap harlot or I'll fire you faster than than you can say pink slip. You're from Earth, so of course you'd think something like that, well the fact is where she and I come from and the remnants of this world you're living in is as real as anything else. She is not a line of code and she isn't some 'waifu'. Now apologize to me and I won't dock your pay for that insult."

The nurse replied, "I was only kidding, geeze... I probably did go too far though. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Jude replied, "Apology accepted. Now please go see to the patient Ms. Ebihara.

"At once, but you can just call me Ai, you know.", she replied.

"Just go. Do your job. Get paid. We'll talk later.", he said.

As she walked away she though to herself, "He's certainly defensive about her. Must be true love. Makes me remember the feelings I had for Yuu Narukami at one point. I hear he's with Chie now, engaged, I think. It's hard to tell since only some of Japan's islands have been found so far. I'm going home if Inaba is ever located, provided I even can get back that is."

She then came in the room where June was.

"Good morning Ms. Darby. How're you today? June? Where are you? You shouldn't be out of bed yet. C-come on now... Where are you?", Ai asked, scared about what was happening since she knew the truth about her patient, at least potentially, anyway.

"Hmmmmmhmmmmhmmmmm..." laughed a voice, a female voice.

"Ms. Darby? Seriously where are you? Quit scaring me."

Then all of a sudden she felt a hand over her mouth and waist, holding her in place.

"It's time to have some fun now Ai Ebihara. I'm quite bored... and... hungry...

"H-hungry?! NO! NO! NOO!", she screamed to herself.  
She then felt a prick on her neck and then she passed out in the arms of this woman.

To be continued in chapter 3.


End file.
